


Freshly Squeezed Love

by Bae_Wyatt



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cooking, Fluff, Food, Food Kink, M/M, Orange juice - Freeform, Romance, date ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bae_Wyatt/pseuds/Bae_Wyatt
Summary: Juice plans the perfect date. What happens when disaster strikes?





	Freshly Squeezed Love

**Author's Note:**

> Proud to be the first ever OrangeJuice fanfiction

“Do you think we have enough citrus?” Juice asked gently, running a hand softly up Orange Cassidy’s not-so-orange-more-of-a-suitable-tan-for-for-a-man-of-his-complections-hand. It was no easy feat for Juice. With Orange so rarely removing his hands from his pant pockets, even now, Juice had struggled to fit his own fingertips into the jean pocket to caress his lover’s wrists.

Orange frowned, stoic as always. He eyed a lime through his shades, which trembled in awe before rolling across the countertop, up and into the blender.

“You’re so smart babe.” Juice flipped a few dreads over his shoulder. “A hint of lime will make this perfect.’

Orange nodded.

Inside the blender was a cornucopia of flavor, oranges, twelve of them, and now the single lime for zest.

“Lets do this.”  
Juice hit the start button.

Nothing happened.

Orange frowned.

“Shit, is it broken?” Juice looked closely at the blender, hitting buttons at random. Why was technology so hard?  
Orange walked around the counter, to where the sockets were. Juice followed, and saw what his fruit-appreciating lover saw.

“Of course, I forgot to plug it in. I’m sorry babe.”

Juice plugged in the blender.

And then the kitchen became chaos.

The oranges wailed inside the blender, and Orange winced, it hurt to see his brothers in so much pain. They tumbled, shredding down, then erupting from the top.

Juice had forgotten the lid.

Juice exploded all over Orange. Oranges flew out in Juice’s direction, freshly shredded pulp raining down on them both. Juice stains bled down on them, turning Orange’s pristine jeans a brownish orange. Juice shrieked as his prized paint splattered hat became splatted with juice and pulp tangled into his Wrestle Kingdom 2k19 furry pants.

Screaming, Juice ripped the blender off the table and threw it against the wall, shattering it.

Orange looked around the room, now covered in orange juice.

Orange was silent.

“Babe. Babe I’m so sorry.” Juice pleaded. “I wanted to have a nice home cooked orange juice for you and now everything’s ruined. I’m so sorry I screwed everything up.”

He hugged Orange, searching for forgiveness.

There was a pull on his side. Juice looked down and gasped. Orange had removed a hand from his pants! But why?  
“Babe?” he asked.

Orange’s deft fingers, the ones Juice knew so much more intimately than any other man would ever have the fortune to, emerged from the pocket, resting down at his side.

He formed an okay hand. Juice gasped again, then looked up at his freshly squeezed lover, now covered in Juice’s freshly blended juices.

The left corner of Orange’s mouth moved up in the tiniest ghost of a smile, for only a freshly squeezed flash, before vanishing.

Orange still loved him.

“Oh babe. You do care! Lets get this mess cleaned up.”

Orange nodded, and began licking Juice’s juices from Juice’s face.

It was, just as Juice promised earlier that day, made with freshly squeezed love.

**Author's Note:**

> Recipe in this fic for anyone who wants to try.
> 
> you will need  
-one blender (no lid)  
-12 oranges  
-1 lime  
-lots of love
> 
> 1\. insert the oranges and the lime. the lime should go in last.  
2\. plug in the blender. ideally have the blender ready to turn on immediately.  
3\. whoever you splatter first is the one.


End file.
